


Don't Let them see you cry (make them burn instead)

by Bamf_babe



Series: Tumblr Witcher Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I cannot believe silvena doesn't have a tag yet, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Female Character, Tumblr Prompt, a crime has been committed, not every girl of the black sun was born a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamf_babe/pseuds/Bamf_babe
Summary: Silvena remembered her parents, she remembered being groomed to rule and remembered how Girls of the Black Sun are destined for terrible things. She remembered how how destiny is never set in stone and how her parents used to call her a boy and Silvenna looked at the curse and told it to go fuck itself.Silvena grew powerful. Too powerful many would say but she would laugh at them. She was untold. She was unique. She was Silvena of the Black Sun and she would bring light to Narok.
Series: Tumblr Witcher Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Don't Let them see you cry (make them burn instead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morphious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphious/gifts).



Silvena was born too soon under a Black Sun. Her parents didn't think she would survive but she stubbornly clung to the life that had been given to her just a week too early. There were legends that girls born under an eclipse were bad omens. Luckily her parents had no idea. 

She was taught everything a noble of Kagen needed to be taught at a young age, how to dress and speak to other nobility, how to read and write, and most importantly what it would mean to carry on the family name. By the time Silvena understood why the title of Duke had always sat under her throat like an iron weight, well, she had heard rumors of people with 'perversions' in Kagen. When she was seven years old, her parents began to let her sit in on courtly meetings and she remembered her father discussing a new law to make such perversions punishable by death. 

It wasn't until almost a year later when she was eight that she finally understood what it meant to be a girl of the Black Sun. A mage was visiting from Novigrad and was performing tricks for the Duke and Duchess. Silvena sat beside them, uncomfortable as always when suddenly the mage blew a ring of fire towards her but before it ever reached her it disappeared. 

Magic doesn't work on me, she realized. The Curse of the Black Sun was not a topic that was talked about in polite company, however, even at her young age Silvena was a good listener and had heard the servants talking. She hadn't known she was born on the eclipse. Her parents never mentioned it. They never knew she was a girl, she couldn't afford to tell them. 

So it was with little fanfare and the worry of a child that Silvena ran from the palace in the dead of night, wearing the clothes of serving girl's child who lived with her in the palace. It was difficult and within days she was reduced to begging for scraps on the streets but it was better than the alternative. It was better than being dead or kept prisoner in a mage's castle. 

When Nightingale came for her in Mayena, she was on her last legs. Silvena was tired. She was tired of the running, the fighting for her life, and the indifference on the faces of every person who passed her by. She was bundled up into a caravan and sent away to parts unknown. 

The parting words Nightingale had given to her before sending her off rang around in her head, “Grow up fierce and strong, be powerful enough that mages would not dare to take you down. Be brave Silvenna.”

Be brave, she chanted to herself as she sat in the back of a wobbling caravan. Be brave, she chanted as she was given small amounts of food every day and hidden from inspections. Be brave, she told her herself as she stood in front of a small cottage with nothing but the clothes on her back and knocked on the door. 

A woman with long black hair opened the door. She put her hands to her mouth when she saw the state that Silvena was in. She gestured for her to come inside at once and after reading the letter Nightingale had given to her, introduced herself as Ariel. 

Ariel was the one who taught Silvena to braid her hair. At first, it wasn't long enough and became tangled far too much but Silvena learned how to brush her hair when it was still wet, to braid her hair overnight for curls, and how to make sure the pins in her hair stayed in place. Soon, her hair was piling over her shoulders in a curtain of black. 

Ariel taught Silvena how to dress like a lady, to use her beauty as a weapon, and laugh in the face of anyone who dared to say otherwise. She taught her how to fight not just with words but with daggers and how a lady's outfit was never complete without a dagger on her hip and poison pins in her hair. Silvena learned how to tear chaos from the very earth, to undo an enchantment with the touch of her finger. She could unravel chaos and reveled in the power. No magic could touch her. 

She wore a silver ring on her right hand. It burned just a little whenever she pushed on it too hard, her skin rejecting the metal, but it kept her grounded. It reminded her she was not and could never be a god. 

Sometimes her skin felt too wrong, too tight and too empty at the same time and Ariel would sit with her through these nights, telling her stories of Dol Blathana and when Elves still roamed the continent. She would put their hands together and tell Silvena that she was new and unique and beautiful. Some nights, Silvena would believe that. 

Narok was a small region in the foothills of the Dragon Mountains. The Toina river flowed through Narok, creating a lush river valley perfect for planting. It was renowned around the continent for its extensive trades in produce. Once upon a time, there had been a Princess of Narok. Now, it was ruled by regents. They were bloated, corrupted by their own power, and spent most of their time harassing the farmers out of their harvest and sending it off to parts unknown. They sat in their Ivory towers, building a city and destroying the land. The injustices clung to Silvena, forming a second skin she couldn't escape, needling at her to do something, she could do something. 

Silvena remembered her parents, she remembered being groomed to rule and remembered how Girls of the Black Sun are destined for terrible things. She remembered how how destiny is never set in stone and how her parents used to call her a boy and Silvenna looked at the curse and told it to go fuck itself. 

Silvena grew powerful. Too powerful many would say but she would laugh at them. She was untold. She was unique. She was Silvena of the Black Sun and she would bring light to Narok. 

In the end, unseating the corrupt regents was all too easy. Not a single one could fight and the hired mage they had for protection could do doing against her powers. She sent them running, a mob of farmers at her heels, and took her seat as the Princess of Narok. 

She set up a council, a chairman, and a dozen other positions and made herself available to talk to the people. Narok was once more becoming a powerful land in its own right. 

It was no surprise when the Council of the Brotherhood came knocking at her doors. They portaled into the council room in the middle of a meeting and demanded she is removed as ruler and submit herself to them for inquiry. 

Silvena laughed and waved her hand as guards stood at attention. The group of mages grew more nervous as they watched her people rallying around her. They accused her of influencing their minds and tried to offer to free the people from her spell but not one moved.

She was wearing a silver dress and a matching set of earrings Ariel had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. Her hair was plaited and pinned up in a fanciful style, falling down her back. Still, she had a dagger at her hip and poison pins in her hair. She was a woman not to be taken lightly.

The mages left, unable to cast a spell in her direction or able to sway the townspeople's hearts. She smiled and knew that this wasn't the last she would hear from them but was excited for the challenge.

She was Silvena, Princess of Narok and Girl of the Black Sun. And she would live. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun little tumblr prompt about a side character I used in my fic The Nightingale Prince, good times. Let me know if you want mroe prompts!!!


End file.
